screamqueensfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition/ SQDR1: Chapter 1 part 1
SQDR1: Chapter 1 part 1 is the first chapter of Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition 1. Can also read it here: ☀http://sq-dr.deviantart.com/art/SQDR1-Chapter-1-part-1-630264231?ga_submit_new=10%253A1472136312 Story: Grace ''' ''I don't know what happened.Did I just faint?Everything suddenly became black.I slowly opened my eyes.When I slowly stared to regain my consiciousness,I realized that I was at the Kappa House.I was sitting on a sofa,and I saw Chanel and Chanel #2,sitting on the sofa that was facing the one I was sitting on.It seemed like they just woke up,too. '' Wh....What happened...? ''I slowly forced those words out of my mouth. ''Chanel What was that just now?What am I doing here?I don't even remember what happened,and now I am here! '''Grace ''In less than a second,I noticed someone lying on the floor,in front of the stairs.Her skin was damaged,and it looked like it was burned.She was wearing a pink dress and a furcoat,similar to the way Chanel dresses.She started waking up. Melanie ...Ummm....Wh-!Why am I here?! 'Chanel '''You?!What are you doing here?! '''Melanie '...You...Just shut up!I have no idea why the hell I am here!I fainted! '''Chanel #2 '''Ummmmm....Chanel?I don't think that you should be paying attention to her right now. '''Grace ''After saying that,Number 2 pointed at the windows;They were covered in metal plates!Not only the windows,the door too! ''Chanel '''Wh-What is this?!Why are the windows covered with those? '''Grace ''After saying that,Chanel rushed to the door,that was fully covered in metal. ''Chanel '''I won't f_cking let anyone trap us in here! '''Chanel #2 '''Ch-Chanel,stop!There's no way that any of us in here has the strenght to burst through that metal plate! '''Grace '''Number 2 is right,we just need to wait!I'm sure that the situation we are in will get more clear to all of us! '''Chanel '''Fine,but...where are the others...? '''Chanel '''Number 3,Number 5 and the other pledges! '''Grace Ummm...well...this house is pretty big,they must be somewhere in the house too!Let's go to find out! Chanel #2 '''B-but wait!What about those bangles? '''Grace '''Bangles...? ''Number 2 raised her hand,showing her bangle. ''Chanel #2 All of us has those.Th-they don't seem to be good.At all! '''Grace ''Chanel,Melanie and I looked at our arms,and we noticed the suspicious bangles too. Oh,right...They sure do look suspicious. '''Chanel #2 '''Th-there's a timer on them...and... '''Grace 'Number two touched her bangle with her fingers,and... 'Chanel #2 '''It displays a text...It says "Getting hit by a punch or kick".Wh-what does that supposed to mean...?I'm getting afraid. '''Grace 'After that,silence filled the room. !CHANEL #2'S REPORT CARD-FORBIDDEN ACTION HAS BEEN UPDATED! Grace I checked my bangle too,and the text on it said: "Forbidden Action:Running in the hallyways".Forbidden?What is that supposed to mean?Judged by our situation,that we mysteriously fainted and were inprisoned here,I can't ignore that.Also,what's with that timer?But for now,we need to find the others. ''Let's go for now.Let's check upsta- ''Before I could finish my sentence,someone came out from the kitchen;It was Chanel #3. 'Chanel #3 '''Wh-wh-what happened?Oh,you are there too? '''Chanel '''Number 3!You are there!What about the others? '''Chanel #3 '''Others?Aren't you the only ones? '''Chanel #2' N-no.The other pledges should be there too.We can't be the only ones here... 'Chanel #3 '''Ummm...but...wh-why are the windows...covered in metal? '''Grace '''We don't know.Everything that is going on right now is just mysterious.However,I'm pretty sure that whoever did this,are trying to imprisonate us in here. '''Chanel '''Anyway,we need to go upstairs.If there are others,then they must be there. '''Grace '''Yes,let's go. ''We began heading upstairs.Melanie is so quiet this whole time since.I'm not surprised.She is now imprisoned with the one she's suspecting of putting acid in her tanning spray last year.That's why her skin is so damaged.I'm honestly not sure if Chanel did that to her,but it must really suck for her.She and Chanel hate eachother. '''Chanel Okay,should we split up to find the others or what? '''Grace '''Yeah,good idea. '''Chanel '''Me and the Chanels go to check my wardrobe.You and Melanie should check the dorms. '''Grace 'Following Chanel's orders,me and Melanie headed to the direction of the dorms.Kappa House has lots of dorms,so finding the others won't be that easy. !GRACE'S REPORT CARD-FORBIDDEN ACTION HAS BEEN UPDATED! Grace ''Suddenly,we saw two people coming towards us from the other side of the hallyway. Sam Oh,you are there! 'Jennifer ' F-finally...! '''Grace '''Oh,hey guys!Have you saw the others? '''Sam '''Others? '''Grace '''Yea,there must be others too,right?Me,Melanie,Chanel,Number 2 and Number 3 are searching if there are others too in the house.We just splitten up. '''Sam '''No,not really.You are the only ones we ran into so far. '''Grace '''Oh,I see.Then we must continue searching for the others,too.Zayday,Tiffany and Hester should be there too.I wonder if the Chanels found anyone...? '''Sam '''Alright!We must keep looking!By the way,you are Melanie,right?I never saw you before. '''Melanie '''Yea,it's Melanie.No one here knows me anyways,except for Chanel... '''Sam '''Oh,okay,nice to meet you!However,we must go! '''Grace '''Indeed.Let's check the next dorm! ''We kept opening the doors of each dorm we ran into,and... ''Grace Oh,it's... '''Chad '''Oh ummm...what happened?What am I doing here? '''Grace '''U-ummm...Chad,it seems like you fainted,just like everyone else,and somehow ended up here. '''Chad '''Oh,but...Why am I here?The Kappa House is supposed to be for pledges only...? '''Grace '''Yeah,but it seems like someone imprisoned us in here,and as it turns out to be,boys too... '''Chad '''Uh,where's Chanel? '''Grace '''Chanel went to the other direction with Number 2 and 3.They are searching for others too. '''Chad '''And uhhh...duh,I don't even know who you are!I must go and meet with Chanel! '''Grace ''After saying that,Chad rushed out,in order to find Chanel.'' Ch-Chad!Wait...! Jennifer '''Nevermind,he is an idiot a-anyways... '''Grace '''Duh,well,indeed.He doesn't even remember our names...Anyway there are already 8 people here!We must keep searching for the others like Zayday and Tiffany! '''Chanel ''After finding Chanel #6 and 5 at my wardrobe and room,me and the Chanels kept looking. Okay,my room is done.Where should we gone next?We must check the hallways and the dorms. '''Chanel #2 '''Okay,ummm...let's go! '''Chanel 'We headed to the dorms on the left side of the Kappa House.Shortly after,we ran into Deaf Taylor Swift in the hallyway. 'Tiffany '''Oh,hey guys! '''Chanel '''Great,you are there too. '''Tiffany '''Uhm,I can't hear you! '''Chanel '''I said IT'S GREAT THAT YOU ARE THERE TOO! '''Tiffany '''Oh,it's indeed great! '''Chanel #5 '''Okay,what now?Should we check the other dorms? '''Chanel '''Nope.I'm tired of that crap.Let's go to downstairs. '''Chanel #5 '''But there must be others too!You just can't leave them there! '''Chanel '''Number 5,I don't f_cking care and I do whatever I want and yes,I can just leave them there!Grace and Freddy Krueger should have already found them.I'm tired let's go DOWN! ''We headed downstairs,and I noticed Chad and his retarded golf friend sitting on the sofa. 'Chad '''Ah,hey,Chanel!I was searching for you!...No,actually,I wasn't.I was just waiting for you to come here.Oh,and meanwhile,I ran into Roger.So we was just relaxing there. '''Chanel '''Oh,Chad,just STOP!You don't need to freaking wait for me!We already BROKE UP! '''Chad '''That doesn't count.You can't break up with Chad Radwell.Only Chad Radwell can break up with yo- '''Chanel '''Chad just FREAKING STOP!I'm not in the mood to listen to your bullsh_t!We are imprisoned here! '''Chanel #2 '''Ch-Chanel,calm down! '''Chanel '''Shut up Number 2!I don't wanna see that idiot!We finally broke up!I don't wanna see his face ever AGAIN! '''Chad '''No we di- '''Chanel '''YES WE DID CHAD!So SHUT UP!Ladies,we are going to the kitchen,and don't ever try to come after us! '''Chanel #6 '''Why is Chanel so mad...? '''Chanel #3 '''Meh.She is just overreacting.As always. '''Roger '''Geez...That woman has no chill. '''Chad '''Indeed. '''Grace 'After we found Zayday and Pete,and throughly checked the second floor,we went downstairs,where we saw Roger and Chad. Okay,sooo...this is everyone,right?Then please,everyone come around here! Grace '''Okay,it seems like that's all of us here.We may be seemingly trapped in here,but we must stay calm.We must find a way to understand the situation we are in.You may have noticed the bangles on your hands.The functionality of them is still unknown.There's a timer and a text displayed on them,we shouldn't ignore those.Also,we couldn't rip them off,no matter how much we tried,so let's leave them alone for now.The door and the windows are all covered in metal plates,there is no way to remove them,which means we are trapped in here for now.We also found two doors upstairs,they were located at the end of the hallyway,however,they were located.So for now,we must stay in this house. ''According to the clock,it was 10 PM already. ''We must sleep for now.There is enough dorms for everyone. '''Chanel '''Are you serious?!We must sleep in here?!The place where we are imprisoned at?Kappa House or not,we are locked in here!Also why are there 3 guys?Couldn't they trap them in that golf house instead? '''Grace '''Chanel,calm down.In this situation,we must work together and I'm sure tomorrow we will find a clue that may lead us the uncover the truth of this mystery. '''Chad '''But...shouldn't we eat dinner first? '''Sam '''Are there food in here at first place? '''Chanel #2 '''Uhmmm... '''Grace ''Chanel #2 went to the kitchen and checked the fridge. Chanel #2 '...It's full.Of food... '''Chad '''Really?Great!Everyone!Time for dinner! '''Grace ''We finished dinner,and everyone went to occup a dorm.Soon after,the whole house got filled with silence;Everyone were asleep already. '' Grace ''At morning,I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.When I arrived,Chanel #2,Chad,Roger,Zayday,Tiffany,Sam,Chanel #6,Jennifer and Pete already.'' Oh,is that all of us?Where is Chanel,Chanel #3,Chanel #5 and Melanie. Chanel #2 'The other chanels are not that kind of people to eat breakfast,last time I checked,they were still be sleeping in their rooms.I don't know what's with Melanie,tough. '''Grace ' I guess I'll go to check her dorm. When I arrived,I knocked on the door of Melanie's dorm,however,no one opened it.I heard something dripping inside her room.I slowly opened the door... ''M-Melanie...! '''Melanie '''Wh-what? '''Grace '''U-uhm...what happened? '''Melanie '''I discovered that the cupboard has a bootle of water and a bag of crisps in it. '''Grace '''I-I see,and you accidentaly poured the water... '''Melanie ' Yes. 'Grace '''By the way...do you want to come eat breakfast with us...? '''Melanie '...No thanks... '''Grace ''I went back to the kitchen,and after I finished my breakfast,I went back to my room.'' FREE TIME Grace Hmmm,I shouldn't spend my day alone in my room,I should talk with someone... '' '' Who would you like to meet with? >Zayday >Chanel #2 '' ' Zayday''' Oh,hi Grace!Would you like to talk for a while? Grace ''I spent time with talking with Zayday about various things... Looks like Zayday and I grown closer to eachother today... '' Zayay '''So,Grace.What do you think about all that stuff? '''Grace '''Stuff...? '''Zayday '''You know...!We are being trapped in here! '''Grace '''Oh!You know,we must stay calm and wait for now. '''Zayday '''That's right.I don't know what my grandmom think about all that...You know,she is kinda weird,but she is really caring,I bet that she is worrying so much about me right now... '''Grace '''Same with my father.He always worries about me and he wants to protect me at all cost.I'm the most important person in his life.Ever since my mom died... '''Zayday '''But no worries!I'm sure we will find a way to get out of here in no time! '''Grace '''Yes,I guess you are right. '''Zayday '''Okay Grace,see ya later! '''Grace '''Bye! '' !ZAYDAY'S REPORT CARD HAS BEEN UPDATED BASED ON YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH HER! !GRACE'S REPORT CARD HAS BEEN UPDATED BASED ON YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH HER! '' '''CHANEL #2 Chanel #2 Ah,hey!It's you...Gracie,right?I'm bored right now,you can drink tea with me if you want to. Grace I spent my time with Number 2,drinking tea in the kitchen and chatting about various things. Looks like Number 2 and I grew closer today... 'Chanel #2 '''Hmmm...Today was my first time spending time with a pledge,but oh well,you must spend your time with something when you are imprisoned in here.You are not that bad as Chanel said,tough. '''Grace '''Oh,I guess you don't really spend time with people other than the Chanels,right? '''Chanel #2 '''Yup,that's right.I am Chanel's favourite,and I was her first Chanel.I always followed her orders...I don't really feel free when I'm around her,you know.If you'd like to,feel free to talk with me sometime again! !''CHANEL #2'S REPORT CARD HAS BEEN UPDATED BASED ON YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH HER! 'Grace 'After that,I went back to my room. There's still plently much time left.What should I do? '' '''Who would you like to meet with? '>Chanel #2 >Tiffany CHANEL #2 Chanel #2 Oh,hi there,Gracie!Hehe,would you like to chat for a while? Grace I spent my time with Chanel #2,chatting about various things... Looks like Number 2 and I grew a little closer today... Would you like to give Number 2 a present? What would you like to give to her? >Peach Pink Nail Polish< ' Chanel #2 ...!For me...?Wow,Gracie!That's really nice of you! .... .... This place is just so boooring... Some booze would lighten the mood for sure...Agh...!What am I thinking?! Grace What's wrong...? Chanel #2 Ugh,nothing just... Not a long time ago...I used to have alcohol problems... My parents would do nothing about it tough,they just ignored me...as always... Grace Oh,uhm...I didn't mean to make you feel bad!But your whole alcohol problem is just in the past,right?Then there's nothing to worry about! Chanel #2 I-I guess,you are right... !CHANEL #2'S REPORT CARD HAS BEEN UPDATED BASED ON YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH HER! TIFFANY Tiffany Uh,hey!So you want to hang out?Really?Alright!I will tell you everything about Taylor Swift if you are interested! Grace ''I listened to Tiffany talking about Taylor Swift and her songs... Tiffany and I grew closer today...'' Tiffany Hehe,Grace.You are sure is a nice person to talk to. Grace By the way,ummm...Tiffany,why do you like Taylor Swift so much?What's with your obsession with her? Tiffany 'Oh,yeah.I was right when I tought you will be like the others,too.Everyone is surprised that such a hearing-impaired girl like me to like music at first place.But listen,Grace.I may be semi-deaf,but I can have an obsession,just like others,and if it's music,then IT'S MUSIC! '''Grace '''Oh,I see.That is nice to hear that you are this passionate about something. '''Tiffany '''Hehehe,I'm glad you understand. ''!TIFFANY'S REPORT CARD HAS BEEN UPDATED BASED ON YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH HER! '''Grace ''After that,I went back to my room.At the time,it was really late,so I went to sleep.'' I woke up.I went to eat something for breakfast and then I went back to my room.I should spend my time with someone if we are being imprisoned in here. Who would you like to meet with?'' >Chanel #2 >Chanel'' CHANEL #2 Chanel #2 '''Hi,Grace.You would like to hang out?Sure thing! '''Grace ''I spent time with Chanel #2,talking about various things.'' Chanel #2 and I grew closer today... Chanel #2 Oh,for me?Grace,you don't have to be so nice! Grace It's because you are a friend. Chanel #2 '''Huh?Friend?Gracie,that's a really nice thing to hear,no one has told me that before.If so,I guess it's okay if I tell you that...I always wanted to tell it to someone,but I never really had a chance to.You know...My parents hate me. '''Grace '''Huh...? '''Chanel #2 '''I was an unwanted child.My parents were rich so they bought me everything just to shut me up.I was rich,yet I had no friends,until Chanel decided to make me her minion.We were besties since.She may not look like it,but Grace,trust me,she is a really good person.I'm pretty sure if I told her that,she'd just laugh at me,but I guess she feels the same. '''Grace '''I see,but,you must tell her that once. '''Chanel #2 '''Gh-! '''Grace ''Number 2 siently walked away.'' !CHANEL #2'S REPORT CARD HAS BEEN UPDATED BASED ON YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH HER! CHANEL Chanel What?You want to talk with me?I don't mind,not like I will listen to you anyways. Grace I spent my time with Chanel. Chanel and I grew closer to eachoter today...or did we? Chanel Hmmm...okay.Don't waste my time with that next time please.I have no time to hang out and befriend pledges like you.Bye. !CHANEL'S REPORT CARD HAS BEEN UPDATED BASED ON YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH HER! Grace After that,I went back to my room.There's still plenty much time left of the day.I should meet with someone. '' ''>Melanie >Pete MELANIE Grace U-uhm?Melanie? Melanie O-oh.It's you,Grace.Wh-what do you want...? Grace Oh,I just wanted to hang out with you. Melanie You don't h-have to... Grace But I want to! Melanie Hm. Grace I spent time with sitting next to Melanie's bed... Melanie and I grew closer today...or did we? Melanie Grace,you are such a good person...hanging out with a freak like me... Grace M-Melanie!You are not a freak! Melanie 'Hm.If you say so... But no matter what,please,don't trust Chanel.She is a b_tch who's rotten to the core.It doesn't matter if she did that to me or not...You are a good person,don't let her influence you.She will do anything to get what she wants... '''Grace '''O-okay... ''!MELANIE'S REPORT CARD HAS BEEN UPDATED BASED ON YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH HER! '''PETE Pete Hey Grace!Would you like to sit down and talk for a while? Grace I spent time with Pete,talking about various things... Pete and I grew a little closer today... 'Pete '''Sooo....Grace.Nowadays I saw you hanging out with one of Chanel's minions.The second one,I guess? '''Grace '''Uhhh...Yes!Do you have a problem with that? '''Pete '''No,but...I don't want you to be influenced by them.The Chanels are evil b_tches,you are better than them. '''Grace '''Pete,Number 2 is a good person,I saw enough to confirm that.Only because Chanel made fun of you once doesn't mean I can't befriend one of her minions.And with that,enough said. ''Saying that,I left Pete. Pete '''Grace...! ''!PETE'S REPORT CARD HAS BEEN UPDATED BASED ON YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH HIM! ''Grace After all that,it was already 8 PM,so I went to eat something at the kitchen. '''Sam Oh,hey Grace! Grace 'Hi!Ummm...everyone is here? '''Chanel #6 '''Yeah,it looks like it. '''Grace '''B-but why...? '''Chanel '''We came to discuss a way to get out of here!It has been 3 f_cking days!We must get out of here!Whoever is doing this,they can't keep us imprisoned! '''Grace '...And?Have you came up with something? 'Chanel '''No,not really. '''Chanel #5 '''Me and Number 3 went to search for any tools that would be useful to bash through the two locked doors in the hallyways,but nothing. '''Grace '''Hmm...I see. '''Chanel #2 '''B-but it has been almost 2 hours me and the other Chanels came here,so shouldn't we go back? '''Chanel #6 '''Yes,we should. '''Grace '''Okay,ummm...some of us want to have dinner,I guess we will stay. ''After dinner,I went back to my dorm and fell asleep.When I woke up,I went to eat something.After that,I went back to my room.But I think I should spend my time with someone. '''CHANEL #2 Chanel #2 Uh?It's you...Sorry for leaving you so sudden yesterday.Would you like to drink some tea with me like when we first talked?My favourite Tea is Strawberry Tea,which one do you like? Grace I spent time dirnking tea with Chanel #2. Number 2 and I grew closer today... Chanel #2 Uhhh....Gracie?I guess....You can call me a good friend now...? Grace Of course I can!Even tough you are a Chanel,you are a good person,who I can trust...! Chanel #2 Oh,so you think that...Well,I guess you are my...5th best friend! After Chanel,#3,#4 and #5.Ummm...Sonya will be good too.Sonya Herfmann,that's my name.You can call me that. Grace That's great!And what about Chanel?Have you told her how much she means to you? Sonya W-well,I guess...I will tell her now! Grace Suddenly,Sonya looked at her bangle. Sonya The timer...it's almost about to go down...Look!It says '00:00:08:24'!What is gonna happen if it goes down?!Should we tell the others? Grace '''Yes.We should call everyone here. '''Sonya '''O-okay!I will go tell Chanel!She is still sleeping! '''Grace '''Ok!I'll go to the dorms! ''!SONYA'S REPORT CARD HAS BEEN UPDATED BASED ON YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH HER! !SONYA'S REPORT CARD-LIKES HAS BEEN UPDATED! !SONYA'S REPORT CARD-REAL NAME HAS BEEN UPDATED! !!!SONYA'S REPORT CARD IS COMPLETE!!! ''Sonya I arrived at Chanel's room. Ch-Chanel?Wake up!You must come downstairs! '''Chanel '''Aggh!What is it?! '''Sonya '''The timer!It's about to go down!We must gather downstairs!We don't know what will happen if it goes down! '''Chanel '''I don't care.Max.We all die!We will explode and our suffering will end! '''Sonya '''Chanel,fine!But at least let me tell you something!Ch-Chanel- ''Suddenly,I felt sleepy.Really sleepy.I felt like I will collapse. ''...you are my be-... ...Chanel... ''And then I collapsed and found myself lying on the floor.I fell into a deep sleep... ''Chanel '''Number 2...!What is goi- Updated Report Cards Chanel #2: Forbidden Action: Getting hit by a punch or a kick Grace: Forbidden Action: Running in the Hallyways Zayday: Freetime 1 Grace: Freetime 1 Chanel #2: Freetime 1 Chanel #2: Freetime 2 Tiffany: Freetime 1 Chanel #2: Freetime 3 Chanel: Freetime 1 Melanie: Freetime 1 Pete: Freetime 1 Chanel #2: Freetime 4 Likes: Strawberry Tea Real Name: Sonya Herfmann Characters Chanel (Debut) Chanel #2 (Debut) Chanel #3 (Debut) Chanel #5 (Debut) Chanel #6 (Debut) Grace Gardner (Debut) Zayday Williams (Debut) Pete Martínez (Debut) Chad Radwell (Debut) Melanie Dorkess (Debut) Roger (Debut) Jennifer (Debut) Tiffany (Debut) Sam (Debut)Category:Scream Queens Danganronpa Episodes Category:Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition Category:Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition 1 Category:Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition 1 Chapters Category:Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition Chapters